


Голубоглазый

by AdituHino, fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don’t copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, Implied James T. Kirk/Spock - Freeform, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Leonard "Bones" McCoy/James T. Kirk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdituHino/pseuds/AdituHino, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020
Summary: Он вернулся в памяти к разговору, который произошёл много лет назад, он даже не хотел считать, как давно. Это могло показаться смешным, но он помнил тот разговор слишком хорошо.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Голубоглазый

_Как люди влюбляются?_

Леонард достал крепкую сигарету, подкурил, затянулся, облокотился на перила балкона. Посмотрел на ночной город. Он не знал, как другие, но про себя знал точно — сразу, с первого мгновения. Словно тихий щелчок — и ты уже не принадлежишь полностью себе. Да, возможно, чтобы осознать чувство, понадобится какое-то время: день, два, месяц. Но само чувство — эта чёртова неумолимая химия, беспощадная мясорубка матушки-природы. Его большое чувство началось со встречи в шаттле. И он уверен, оба ощутили эту связь, это родство, эту близость. Близость настоящих друзей, ха. Леонард посмотрел на сигарету — она уже догорала. Когда он успел её докурить? Так и жизнь: не успел оглянуться, а всё закончилось. Да, сейчас у него была должность главврача в одном из лучших медицинских центров Земли. Но от воспоминаний о голубых, как бомбейские сапфиры, глазах, всё равно саднило и переворачивалось внутри. До сих пор. Табак прогорел до фильтра, Леонард положил сигарету в пепельницу с автоматической системой очистки и зашёл в квартиру, прикрыв за собой стеклянную дверь балкона.

Джим, конечно, обижался, когда после окончания второй пятилетней миссии Леонард не пожелал больше работать с ним бок о бок. Но так было лучше, у каждого из них своя жизнь, у Джима — Спок, у Леонарда... работа и замечательная дочь. Да, именно так. Потому что была причина: его назойливые чувства с годами не унимались, не проходили. Невозможно терпеть это всю жизнь, с него хватит. Он вернулся в памяти к разговору, который произошёл много лет назад, даже не хотелось считать, как давно. Это могло показаться смешным, но он помнил тот разговор слишком хорошо. Где-то на втором году учебы в Академии, кажется.

***

Леонард второй день наблюдал за Джимом с беспокойством. Сосед по комнате, лучший друг и самый беспечный студент на курсе явно был немного не в себе, но от вопросов отмахивался. Выражалось это не явственно, недомолвками, неуместной задумчивостью, но у Леонарда чуйка была на такое, после трёх-то лет жизни с Джослин. Пора было провести небольшую алкотерапию, что он и сделал вечером второго дня, когда Джим вернулся с тренировки.

— Что с тобой такое? Ты какой-то сам не свой. Запал на какую-нибудь красотку?

Джим молчал.

Почему-то Леонарду доставляло извращённое удовольствие обсуждать с Джимом его легкомысленные романы. Может, чтобы удостовериться: ничего серьёзного, очередное увлечение или просто секс. А может, грела мысль, что только с лучшим другом Джим был так откровенен. Это ведь так почётно, быть лучшим другом. Даже если не быть любовью всей жизни Джима, тоже неплохо — лучший друг. Чувствуется почти так же приятно, как звучит. Выступить в роли любовного интереса Джима у Леонарда как-то не хватало пороху, ощущение было, что на этом их дружба и закончится. Ведь он прекрасно видел, как Джим потрахивал своих мимолетных пассий. А мимолетным он быть не хотел — ни за что.

...В комнате сгущается напряжение.

Леонард откупоривает виски и разливает по гранёным бокалам, которые он купил недавно для таких вот посиделок с Джимом. Кирк берёт свой бокал и сразу делает глоток. "Молодец, правильная стратегия. Так будет легче выговориться", — думает Лен.

— Ну–ну, хватит мяться. Выкладывай.

Кирк неуверенно смотрит на Маккоя.

— Может, я что–то придумываю, ну и до меня тут дошёл один слух... Что вроде ты как бы в меня влюблён.

_Блять._

Кто–то услышал и донёс Джиму.

Не надо, не надо, не надо было говорить такое вслух, никому, ни при каких обстоятельствах. Сука, зачем он так напился тогда...

Он не может посмотреть Джиму в глаза, нет, только не сейчас. Краем сознания он отмечает, что пульс резко подскочил. Леонард чувствует, что с лицом и телом происходит что-то странное. Будто кто-то другой, какой-то незнакомец ухмыляется и сипло говорит его, Леонарда, голосом.

— Ты с дуба рухнул, что ли? Что за брехня.

— Брехня?.. — Джим смотрит внимательно, но Леонарда хватает только на то, чтобы мельком взглянуть в эту чёртову пронзительную синеву, и он тут же переводит взгляд на стакан в руке.

— Ну конечно. У тебя, видать, совсем мозги от астронавигации спеклись, раз ты такому веришь. Смотри, если так напрягаться на семинарах, крыша не просто поедет, а на варпе полетит. — У него, наконец, получается выдавить ухмылку. У Джима на лице и разочарование и облегчение.

— Ладно... но ты бы мне сказал? Точно, Боунс?

— Пф... поверь, Джимми-бой, ты узнаешь об этом первым.

Леонард салютует почти пустым стаканом и допивает виски. Кирк улыбается, салютует в ответ.

_Я трус. Последний трус, а теперь ещё и лгун._

***

_Как возникает дружба?_

Они не разлей вода с самого поступления в Академию. Как-то естественно было просить поселить их в одну комнату. Если совпадало расписание, они делили завтраки, обеды и ужины. Иногда Кирк засыпал на кровати Леонарда, и тому приходилось спать на оставшейся, но какая разница, в сущности, в общежитии все койки одинаковы. Подтягивать друг друга по учебе, делиться планами на будущее и воспоминаниями о прошлом — всё это было.

После того разговора они продолжали общаться как ни в чем не бывало, говорить о личном, о наболевшем. Но не о том, кто они друг другу. Они же друзья, зачем об этом говорить.

_Поверь, Джимми-бой, ты узнаешь об этом первым._

Одна ложь тянула за собой другую, кончилась учеба, началась служба в Звёздном флоте, и Лен не заметил, как начал выслушивать бесконечные тирады Джима о Споке. Наконец, в один из таких вечеров, он сорвался и попросил оставить его одного. Что-то, видимо, было в его голосе такое... Кирк вскинул резко голову и замолчал на полуслове. И потом уже больше никогда не приходил к Маккою обсудить свои чувства к Споку. Нет, они по-прежнему устраивали иногда дружеские посиделки, но как-то стало больше других забот, говорил себе Леонард. Дело только в этом, да.

От чего он не мог избавиться, так это от снов. Хотя бы несколько раз в месяц, но Джим даже здесь, на Земле, приходил к нему — во снах. Контролировать сны невозможно. Как же Леонард жалел об этом. Во снах они были вместе, сближаясь каждый раз по-разному. И каждый раз это было чувство ебаного невиданного счастья, от которого кружилась голова. А потом Маккой просыпался. Устало вздыхал, шел курить на балкон. Ждал, пока опять накатит сонливость или наступит утро. 

Как люди влюбляются, Леонард знал прекрасно. А как перестают любить? Вот то, что он действительно хотел узнать.


End file.
